Aleatoriedades Cítricas
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Coletânea de Lemons randômicos. 6 - PEIN/HIDAN, PEDIDO POR T. LECTER.
1. Shino x Kiba, Ao Ataque

**ALEATORIEDADES CÍTRICAS**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Momentos em que o desejo ferve o sangue e fala mais alto... _

**Categoria: **_Romance/Drama/Geral/O Caramba a quatro_

**Shipper: **_De tudo um pouco._

**Disclaimer: **_Silogismo:_

_Um - Naruto pertence ao japonês Kishimoto Masashi_

_Dois - Eu sou brasileiro_

_Três - Portanto, Naruto não me pertence._

**Avisos: **Lime e _PWP Lemon e Orange, e em alguns momentos a coisa vai esquentar__ mesmo,__ então se você não gosta passe longe._

**X o X o X o X**

**I - Shino/Kiba - Ao Ataque**

"E então Shino, terei que ser mais explícito?", questionou um irritado Inuzuka.

O Aburame ergueu interrogativamente a sobrancelha.

"Do que você está falando, Kiba?"

O menino cão sorriu de maneira predadora. "Acho que precisarei ser mais direto", disse enquanto agarrou furiosamente o comandante de insetos.

Beijou-o de maneira faminta, sua língua invadindo e explorando a boca do outro enquanto suas mãos percorriam aquele tão desejado corpo, apertando suas nádegas e sentindo uma pulsação no baixo ventre do Aburame.

"Você me quer, e eu quero você. Para que perdermos tempo?", sussurrou.

"E o que te faz supor que isso seja verdade?", questionou calmamente Shino como se nada houvesse acontecido.

O sorriso de Kiba aumentou.

"Seu corpo não mente, Shino. Eu farejo seu desejo."

**X o X o X o X**

**N/A: **_Explicando: O que são as aleatoriedades cítricas? Bem, são parágrafos randômicos de Limes/Lemons/Oranges, muitas vezes sem início e fim. Eles estão no PC há um bom tempo, então resolvi tirar o mofo e publicar. Por que começar com Shino/Kiba? Por que é meu ship favorito, e ultimamente só o que se vê é uma invasão de fics Shino/Ino. Tá é legal, mas não é a mesma coisa. Não mesmo... Huhuhu!_

_Ah! Sei que ando afastado desse fandom, é que outros estão chamando minha atenção com mais urgência. Já viram que desgraça é o fandom de Bleach? E de Avatar? Quero dar minha contribuição! Mas não se preocupem, eu não desisti de Reminiscências não, e Felizes para Sempre? logo terá sua atualização. _

_Reviews, please? 83_

_P.S. : Sugestões e pedidos são bem-vindos. _


	2. Kakashi x Yamato, Velhos Tempos

**Disclaimer:** _Silogismo:_

_Um - Naruto pertence ao japonês Kishimoto Masashi_

_Dois - Eu sou brasileiro_

_Três - Portanto, Naruto não me pertence._

**Avisos: **_Lime e __PWP Lemon e Orange, e em alguns momentos a coisa vai esquentar__ mesmo,__ então se você não gosta passe longe._

**X o X o X o X**

**II - Kakashi/Yamato - Velhos Tempos**

"Kakashi-sempai..."

As palavras de Yamato eram incoerentes, gemidos e protestos roucos embebidos em prazer. Kakashi não deu atenção, compenetrado. Movimentava-se vagarosamente, com uma lentura quase diabólica. Com uma das mãos massageava o pênis do outro.

"Ma-mais... Mais rápido!", pediu o ANBU impaciente, elevando o tom de voz. Kakashi sorriu satisfeito. Torturar a si mesmo e a Yamato era excitante, mas aquele era o máximo que ele podia agüentar. Foi com uma satisfação mútua que ele apoiou as pernas do usuário de Mokuton em seus ombros e passou a penetrá-lo com vigor.

**X o X o X o X**

**Reviews:**

_Bom saber que você já reservou o nosso quartinho, _**Peeh**. (6)

**Reneev**_, Shino/Kiba é simplesmente divino, assim como Kakashi e Yamato._

_#Babando litros#_

**Shiroi Bakemono**_, como já expliquei são parágrafos aleatórios, daí o nome da fic. Quanto a Naruto, aguarde e confie._

_Está precisando e muito, _**Uchiha Ju**_! Sugestão anotada!_

_Obrigado pelo elogio, _**Mfm2885 **_._

_Existem coisas mais bizarras que aquilo, _**Camis**_, e muito mais. Você não sabe o quanto fico feliz ao saber disso!_

**X o X o X o X**

**N/A: **_Kakashi/Yamato é vida! É só o que tenho a declarar._

_Reviews, s'il vous plaît? 83_


	3. Suigetsu x Juugo, Domando a Fera

**Disclaimer:** _Silogismo:_

_Um - Naruto pertence ao japonês Kishimoto Masashi_

_Dois - Eu sou brasileiro_

_Três - Portanto, Naruto não me pertence._

**Avisos: **_Lime e __PWP Lemon e Orange, e em alguns momentos a coisa vai esquentar__ mesmo,__ então se você não gosta passe longe._

**X o X o X o X**

**III - Suigetsu/Juugo**** - Domando a Fera**

Juugo tinha dentro de si uma fera violenta, incontrolável. Mas Suigetsu também era por natureza um animal indomável e caprichoso, e acalmar a fúria insana do outro lhe era um desafio divertido e instigante. Beijou-o ferozmente, forçando a passagem de sua língua e explorando aquela boca. Em seguida empurrou-o, o derrubando no chão. Passou uma mão ao redor do pescoço do maior e começou a mordiscá-lo com avidez, enquanto a outra mão brincava com o cós da calça. O louro gemia, pego de surpresa pelo menor.

Suigetsu continuou mordendo e lambendo, descendo cada vez mais pelo tórax e chegando a entreperna do outro. Não perdeu tempo e despiu Juugo, libertando sua potente ereção. Passou sua língua pela extensão do pênis e começou a desfrutá-lo, lambendo, mordiscando e sugando. Logo abocanhou o membro do outro, sugando-o com tanta energia e velocidade que o maior não teve escolha senão fechar os olhos e gemer despudoradamente. Suigetsu agarrou os quadris de Juugo, pressionando-o ainda mais contra seu rosto e aumentando o seu ritmo. Logo o louro não agüentou e ejaculou.

Suigetsu não se fez de rogado e engoliu todo aquele líquido quente e viscoso. Passou a língua pelos lábios exibindo um sorriso cheio de lascívia, e começou a lamber a entrada do outro. Então subitamente virou-o de bruços e o penetrou com selvageria. Os gemidos de Juugo transformaram-se em gritos de dor, mesclados a uma estranha sensação prazerosa na brutalidade com a qual era tomado. Suigetsu movimentava-se cada vez com mais agilidade e força, deixando seus gemidos unirem-se aos gritos de Juugo. Após bons minutos finalmente atingiu o orgasmo, retesando suas costas e deixando-se cair encima do maior, ambos exaustos.

"Está... Mais calmo... Agora?", perguntou entre arquejos.

"Sim...", respondeu Juugo num murmúrio rouco, "Mas não por muito tempo".

Suigetsu sorriu com satisfação. Kimimaro e Sasuke já tinham sido capazes de refrear Juugo, mas agora essa tarefa era apenas _sua_.

**X o X o X o X**

**Reviews:**

_Eis o próximo, _**RockFighterGirl**_!_

_Olha quem fala dona _**Peeh**_! _

_Pois é, _**mfm2885**_, não entendo o porquê dessa escassez! Kakashi/Yamato é mara! _

_Mas eu não disse que tenho o monopólio do francês aqui, Mademoiselle! Isso foi uma presunção sua. Imagina se eu te bateria _**Srta. Abracadabra**_! Também prefiro o Yamato, mas tira o olho que ele é meu! Ò.Ó _

_Ah, não se preocupe! Viciar os outros em Shino/Kiba é minha especialidade! #Preparando-se para bombardear Srta. Abracadabra com Lemons Shino/Kiba#_

_Eu também gosto de ShIno, mas o que eu prefiro mesmo é Naruto/Ino! Gosto até demais desse ship. :S_

_Potselui! XD_

_Que bom que KakaYama te inspirou, _**Uchiha Ju**_! Fico feliz ao saber que as sementes estão sendo plantadas, Yamato foi um dos melhores presentes que o Kishimoto nos deu e devemos usufruir bem dele! 8D_

_Eu estou com a corda toda, _**Camis**_! E espero que esse Lemon te arranque um sorriso ainda mais besta. Dedico-o a você. ;D_

**X o X o X o X**

**N/A: **_Melancia é mara, mas SuiJuugo também tem um appeal do cacete. Sugestões de shippers são bem-vindas._

_Reviews, onegai? 83_


	4. Chouji x Shikamaru, Após o Yakiniku Q

**Disclaimer: **_Silogismo:_

_Um - Naruto pertence ao japonês Kishimoto Masashi_

_Dois - Eu sou brasileiro_

_Três - Portanto, Naruto não me pertence._

**Avisos: **Lime e _PWP Lemon e Orange, e em alguns momentos a coisa vai esquentar__ mesmo,__ então se você não gosta passe longe._

**X o X o X o X**

**IV - Chouji/Shikamaru - Após o Yakiniku Q**

Shikamaru se esticava languidamente na cama, suspirando satisfeito. Chouji lambia seu abdome, e ambos já haviam se livrado de boa parte de suas roupas. Mas de início o Akimichi parecia inseguro no que estava fazendo.

"Shikamaru, você tem certeza que...".

"Não seja problemático, Chouji. Nós queremos, eu estou aqui... Continue.", cortou o Nara.

Perante tal afirmação Chouji perdeu os receios que ainda tinha, aventurando-se em carícias mais ousadas e ações mais atrevidas. Logo estava com a cabeça entre as pernas do manipulador de sombras, mordiscando seus testículos. Shikamaru deu uma olhada para a garrafa de molho barbecue que jazia perto da cabeceira e sorriu. Se ele não tivesse _acidentalmente_ deixado um pouco do molho cair e escorrer pelo seu peito, Chouji e ele provavelmente nunca se resolveriam.

**X o X o X o X**

**Reviews:**

_Ah_ **Srta. Abracadabra**_, assim eu fico sem jeito! o/o_

_Ah, você também gosta de Pushing Daisies? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_#Pulos frenéticos#_

_E aí, Ned/Chuck, Ned/Olive ou os dois? èé_

_Pois é, quem não gostaria de estar naquela situação? O,O_

_Tu não gosta de Kakashi/Yamato, _**Reneev**_? Dá uma chance pro ship, é uma delícia! Deidara e Sasori darão as caras por aqui, aguarde._

_Foi influenciada pelos espanhóis malucos, _**Peeh**_? OK, sugestão anotada!_

_Tem uma Itachi/Neji por aqui, _**Nandinhabaka-chan**_, mas ela só vai aparecer mais tarde._

_#Risada maléfica#_

_Nem pense em morrer antes de terminar a fic, dona _**Camis**_! Ò.Ó_

**Bubble Gum**_, tu não quer adivinhar os números da Sena pra mim não? Aeueuheueaueeueueah! O Orange ainda vai demorar um pouco por que ainda estou insatisfeito com eles, mas eles vão pintar aqui!_

**Mfm2885**_, quer jeito melhor para se acalmar? (6)_

**X o X o X o X**

**N/A: **_Odeio ShikaTema, odeio mesmo. E sou revoltado por que deixam o gostoso do Chouji de lado! ù.ú_


	5. Sasori x Kankurou, Punch and Judy Show

**Disclaimer: **_Silogismo:_

_Um - Naruto pertence ao japonês Kishimoto Masashi_

_Dois - Eu sou brasileiro_

_Três - Portanto, Naruto não me pertence._

**Avisos: **Lime e _PWP Lemon e Orange, e em alguns momentos a coisa vai esquentar__ mesmo,__ então se você não gosta passe longe._

**X o X o X o X**

**V - Sasori ****x Kankurou, Punch-and-Judy Show (1)**

"A-aah…Sasori..."

Kankurou jazia deitado na cama, imobilizado por fios de chakra. Indiferente às reações do manipulador de marionetes, Sasori manejava-o como um de seus títeres. O Jounin não compreendia como conseguia se excitar com algo que não era mais humano, uma mera marionete. Entretanto o Akatsuki conseguia aumentar ainda mais sua ereção enquanto o sugava e manipulava. Era seu vício, sua marionete. Ele lhe dava prazer. Alguns movimentos e o jovem era colocado de bruços, e Sasori explorava suas nádegas, mordendo e arranhando.

Depois o ruivo o penetrava, aumentando e diminuindo o ritmo, até seu inumano orgasmo. Mais uma série de movimentos e Kankurou levava as mãos a seu pênis, masturbando-se conforme a vontade de seu manipulador. Quando estava prestes a gozar tinha seu membro abocanhado pelo Akatsuki, que engolia todo aquele líquido viscoso e quente. Ele não podia evitar, Kankurou era seu vício, sua marionete. Ele lhe dava prazer. Ele sempre estava esperando por ele, submisso. Sasori era vaidoso demais para perceber que era apenas pela vontade do jovem que aqueles encontros ainda aconteciam.

Quem era o titereiro e quem era a marionete?

**(1) **_Expressão inglesa que significa espetáculo de marionetes._

**X o X o X o X**

**Reviews:**

_Au contraire, _**Camis**_! Você é quem não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo! Huhuhu!_

_Concordo, _**Peeh**_!Temari é macho demais, cara, a mais macho de todos ali! Itachi/Sai ainda sai - trocadilho pobre On - por aqui, aguarde._

_Ah, eu também gosto de Emerson/Olive _**Srta. Abracadabra**_! Ned é fofo, Chuck é fofa e Olive é A fofa. Ela merece tirar uma casquinha do Piemaker, fato. Bem, PWP significa tanto Porn Without Plot - Pornografia sem Plot - quanto Plot, What Plot? - História, que história? E como eu estou oficialmente misturando Lemons novos pode aguardar por GaaNaru e KakaObi. Yuri vai demorar mais um tico._

**Uchiha JL**_, obrigado. Seja feliz amando ShikaTema, enquanto eu sou feliz detestando-os. 8D_

**Mfm2885**_, OK._

**Uchiha Ju**_,sinto muito, mas não vai ter mudança de sexo aqui não. E tu não é a única a gostar de MinaNaru não, também tenho uma quedinha - leia-se tara - com esse incesto._

_Oh, era você a amiga, _**Lady Murder**_? Coitada! XD Obrigado pelos elogios, também irei viciá-la em ShinoKiba! - meta de vida. Oba, mais uma fã de PD! #Comemora# Vamos fundar um clube! XD_

_Também me adoro inspirado, _**Bianca Bion**_. Sim, dá vontade de continuar, mas o que eu postar aqui não terá segmento. Se eu gostar demais de algum e resolver prolongar publicarei a parte. Espero que continue acompanhando, filhota, é a dose diária - ou quase - de Vitamina C. (6)_

_Sugestão anotada, _**Yamamori Fuyuki**_._

**X o X o X o X**

**N/A: **_Hum, isso não ficou bem o que eu esperava, mas tá valendo. _

_Reviews, s'il vous plaît? 83 _


	6. Pein x Hidan, o Deleite na Dor

**VI - Pein x Hidan, o Deleite na Dor**

**-**

_Pedido por _

**-**

O pedaço de metal negro responsável por uma série de cicatrizes antigas agora rasga seu ventre. As estocadas continuam firmes e violentas; suas nádegas estão avermelhadas e arranhadas com a brutalidade que o satisfaz. A lâmina escura e as investidas furiosas arrancam gemidos de um prazer insano, pervertido. Seu dominador permanece indiferente à sua dor, e tampouco ao prazer. Sua fisionomia permanece impassível com as agressões desferidas à sua presa de cabelos prateados. Seus exóticos olhos cinzentos sequer piscam com os berros; os cabelos alaranjados normalmente revoltos estão grudados em sua cabeça, mas ele está concentrado em ferir, em machucar, em deliciar seu cativo, e não se importa. Sua gelidez continua mesmo quando ele por fim ejacula, e seu sêmen escorre misturado com o sangue arrancado do outro.

Hidan não se queixa, pois é a dor que ele procura; quando seu peito é trespassado por uma lança ele convulsiona de deleite. Quando dedos embebidos de seu sangue e de esperma são bruscamente enfiados em sua boca e passados em sua língua ele revira os olhos. Sua carne ferida e aberta por chibatadas e estocadas arde como se estivesse incendiada. É tal seu enlevo que ele é incapaz de manter seus olhos abertos e continuar gritando, e sua ejaculação enfim ocorre, mesclando-se ao sangue em seu abdômen. O sangue escorre de seu corpo, que começa a enegrecer. O êxtase é absoluto; ele se sente ao lado de seu glorioso senhor Jashin-sama, alma fustigada por sofrimento e desespero.

A dor que é seu regozijo supremo, aliada ao efêmero prazer proporcionado pela carne.

A dor que Pein sabe lhe infligir sem igual.

**N/A: **_Atendendo ao pedido de __**T. Lecter**__, um sádico-maléfico-disturbado-psicótico Pein/Hidan no capricho._

_Já faz um tempo, eu sei, mas não estava em um bom período para escrever coisas hot. E agora é hora de tirar o atraso. (6)_

_Agradeço aos reviews e elogios de todos, os responderei no Lemon seguinte. E continuem a enviar sugestões! o/ _


End file.
